With a view to reducing weight and reducing costs of the body of an automobile, reducing of a plate thickness of a steel plate, which employs a super high tension steel and hot pressing, and opening of a cross section of a pillar, which employs an integrated reinforcement structure in which the pillar and a rocker are integrated, an innerless structure in which a pillar inner is not provided in the pillar, and the like are applied to side member skeleton members such as a pillar, a rocker and the like. When these are applied, the vehicle body tends to be disadvantaged in respect of vehicle body rigidity, vehicle body vibrations, local impact strength and the like. Therefore, some countermeasure is necessary for the vehicle body.
A structure at a region of connection between a pillar and a rocker is, for example, the structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-127899.